


Terrance

by siarc_a_botel



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie's in hospital, Gross Romanticy feels, Hospitals, Humour, M/M, Post-Pennywise (IT), Self-conscious Richie, Short One Shot, Swearing, bit of fun, jealous richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siarc_a_botel/pseuds/siarc_a_botel
Summary: Eddie thought Richie was being paranoid, that Terrance was just very friendly, and being a good nurse, but no, Richie knew what that Thor lookalike was after, Eddie was a fine piece of ass and the God of Thunder wanted it.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 147





	Terrance

**Author's Note:**

> Evening all. This is just a bit of fun, lightheartedness. My friend and I love jealous Richie, because, well, nothing's cuter than Richie loving the shit out of Eddie. So, I put jealous Richie with a dash of sappiness into a short one-shot that took me an hour to write whilst laying in bed, and this is how it turned out. Enjoy my dudes <3

Eddie woke up to the sun streaming through the small gaps of the blinds, just about lighting up the hospital room, not too bright to sting his eyes. He blinked a few times before looking around, his gaze landing on Richie who was leaning so far down in his chair his butt was almost hanging off, as his long arms rested on the sides, a comic book in his hands. Eddie rolled his eyes at the other man, wondering how he managed to survive with his unbelievably long noodle legs.

He also noticed that the other man was wearing the same shirt as he wore yesterday, also the same trousers, and he was pretty sure those blue and yellow polka dot socks had been on his feet for a whole week now. Not to mention his hair looked like a lion’s mane . 

“ Please tell me you’ve at least changed your underwear since yesterday?”

Richie looked up at Eddie with wide eyes, before a huge grin broke out on his face. “Well, Spaghetti Man,” Richie said, tossing the comic on the bedside table, and sitting upright in his chair. “I’ve turned them inside out, so that counts, right?”

Eddie grimaced,  “ You are so fucking gross, Rich.”

Richie merrily chuckled, reaching for Eddie's hand. “Love you too, Eds.”

Eddie sighed as Richie leaned over to kiss him gently on the lips, using his hand to carefully push his hair back from his forehead, “I don’t think I'll ever get used to that.” Eddie mumbled, as Richie grinned down at him, way too happy at that time of the morning.

“What?” Richie asked, “Hearing me say I love you, or me kissing you?”

“Both.” Eddie smiled, squeezing Richie's hand. “Still can’t believe you had a crush on me when we were kids.” 

Richie snorted. “Dude, I still can’t believe you actually like me back and have agreed to be my boyfriend.”

Eddie laughed quietly, using his free hand to run through Richie’s messy mop of hair. “Well, you did carry me out of a sewer as I was dying, stayed with me when I was in a coma ,  and yelled at every staff member at the hospital for putting too much sugar in my coffee. So, I think that qualifies as excellent boyfriend material.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Richie winked, sneakily pulling something out of his pocket, and holding it out for Eddie. It turned out to be a packed of chocolate buttons. “Happy one month and one  week anniversary.”

Eddie stared at the chocolate for two seconds, until he began to laugh. It only made Richie grin even wider. “What do I get for our two month and one-week anniversary?” He asked, as he took the sweets from him.

“TWO packets of chocolate buttons.” 

Eddie chuckled, opening the packet, and holding it out for them to share. “Can’t wait to find  out what you’ll get me for our one year anniversary.”

“Shit,” Richie said, pinching a button and popping it in his mouth. “You think you'll still be with me after a year? I even find me annoying after a year.”

“I dealt with you for ten years as a kid, I’m sure I'll survive.”

“Aw,” Richie hummed, pulling Eddie's hand up to kiss it. “How romantic.”

“Hmm,” Eddie mumbled, watching as Richie rubbed his chocolatey fingers in his shirt, making him cringe. “Seriously though, you at least had a shower, right?”

Turns out Richie didn’t, which, in Eddie's words, was the grossest thing he’d ever heard of. Richie however just shrugged, he’d gone a few days without showering before, life got in the way, and it just so happened that last night when they were chilling in Eddie's hospital room, Richie had fallen asleep right after his boyfriend and hadn’t woken up until morning. He wasn’t complaining either, it was the most sleep he'd had in weeks.

Eddie had been there for almost two months now. After Pennywise had stabbed him in his shoulder, the Losers had thought he was a goner, only to find him barely breathing after they’d killed the clown, Richie freaking out and not wasting any time to get him out of that place. Once they’d gotten him to the hospital, Mike earning a speeding ticket and a busted tyre, they found out from the doctor that Eddie had been so close to dying that they’d just barely made it. Richie had broken down in the middle of the waiting room.

Eddie had lost so much blood from the wound, and he’d been pierced so close to the heart that he had to be put into an induced sleep for over almost three weeks to help him heal faster and get better rest, not to mention the couple of surgeries he’d had to endure. Richie had been by his side the entire time, the first few nights he didn’t sleep at all, watching Eddie’s chest rise and fall as the monitors beeped away next to him. He hadn’t showered, or cleaned his teeth, or barely ate, the Losers trying their best to make sure he got enough food.

Thankfully, after a week Richie had gotten better. He went back and forth to the townhouse to shower, getting food from the store and bringing it to the hospital, and getting at least five hours sleep on the sofa in Eddie’s room. When Eddie woke up for the first time, Richie had sobbed, held him close, and that night got an even better nights rest. Then the next day he'd confessed his love for his best friend, who, turned out, was also in love with him. A few days later the other Losers, except Mike, left for their homes, promising to keep in touch, leaving the new couple to spend some alone time together as Eddie healed. 

Over the weeks Richie had slept like a baby through the night, feeling better and better each day, as he watched Eddie get healthier himself. He was super excited for the day when Eddie could finally get up and walk out of there, and the two could jet off to Richie’s house in LA, where they’d already discussed Eddie would be moving to from New York. Richie was still in shock and awe that it was all happening. 

“Please, just go shower, dipshit.” Eddie huffed, as Richie smoothed down his AC/DC t-shirt. “Richie, you smell like a dumpster.”

Richie's head fell back in a laugh. “You wound me, my love.”

Eddie answered with a glare, crossing his arms over his chest, showing he meant business. Richie pretended to huff in annoyance, throwing his arms up in defeat, before pushing himself out of his comfy seat. 

“Fine,” he said, grabbing his jacket from the end of the bed. “I'll go shower, and make sure to scrub extra hard for my Eddie Spaghetti.”

Eddie just rolled his eyes, “Make sure to brush your fucking hair too, where were you raised? In a barn?”

“No, Derry.” Richie grinned cheekily.

Eddie scoffed, as Richie leaned down to kiss him. “At least you cleaned your teeth.”

“Course I did,” Richie said, as he walked backwards towards the door. “Used your toothbrush.”

“You better have fucking not, Tozier!” Eddie was appalled, he felt sick, oh God Richie couldn’t be serious right? “Do you know how many germs are on a toothbrush ?  You can’t share a toothbrush, dumbass! That’s so disgusting,  that’s -,”

“Eddie, honey.” Richie smirked, cutting his boyfriend off. “I was kidding. I brought mine here weeks ago.”

If looks could kill, Richie would have been six feet under. “I fucking hate you.”

“Love you too, baby.” Richie winked, letting out a laugh as Eddie flipped him off. “See you soon, my gorgeous bundle of rage!” Richie said pretty loudly, as he opened the door to the room, just about to step out, until he was intercepted by another person. 

And Richie hated that person. 

“Oh,” the nurse smiled charmingly at Richie, with his too bright and perfectly straight teeth. Seriously, there was no fucking way they were natural. “Hi Mr. Tozier, heading out?” 

Richie glared at the man, who just happened to be exactly the same height as him. “Maybe.”

“Great,” he nodded, running a hand through his shiny, blonde locks. “I’ll look after Eddie for you when you’re gone.”

Richie gawped at the man as he went into Eddie’s room, watching as he had the audacity to greet his man with a hug, and did he just fucking touch Eddie’s shoulder like he were in a romance novel? Oh. Hell no.

“You know what,” Richie said, closing the door as he stepped back inside. “Think I’ll stay.”

Mr. Perfect just smiled his way, again, as Eddie rolled his eyes at him which was becoming a habit. He knew exactly what Richie was doing, he'd been doing it for the last few weeks at least, since they’d gotten together. 

“Richie, go take a shower before I get someone to spray you with a hose!” Eddie told him . “ Terrance and I will be fine.”

Richie snorted quietly, keeping an eye on Terrance as he checked on Eddie’s monitors. “I’m sure you will.” He gritted out.

Eddie gave him a look that  said he’d better get the hell out and shower or he'd be dead meat, Richie sighed heavily, wanting to stomp his foot and throw a tantrum like a little kid. Guess he had no choice but to go get clean.

“Fine!” he said, as he opened the door again, looking right at Terrance as he made his leave. There goes his good mood. “I’ll be right back!”

He almost slammed the door in anger as he left, huffing and puffing the entire way to his car. That bastard nurse, him and his stupid good looks, and built body, and that fake ass cheerful personality. Richie wanted to strangle him, okay maybe not that dramatic, but he most definitely wanted his bubble butt to get the hell away from his Eddie.

He’d been Eddie’s nurse since the moment they’d gotten to the hospital. And the second Eddie had awoken from his coma, Ken doll had been all over Eddie like a damn rash. Even when he'd seen that Richie and Eddie were together, he still flirted with him, touched him when it wasn’t necessary and was always, always hanging around Eddie’s room whenever he could. Eddie thought Richie was being paranoid, that Terrance was just very friendly, and being a good nurse, but no, Richie knew what that Thor lookalike was after, Eddie was a fine piece of ass and the God of Thunder wanted it

Richie snorted loudly as he drove down the road, mind on Eddie and Chris Hemsworth’s double back at the hospital. “Who even names their kid, Terrance?” He scoffed, hands tightening on the steering wheel. “Fuck, Terrance. Fuck Terrance and his ten abs! ”

Richie imagined Eddie leaving him for a life of surfing and tequilas ,  and probably a nine-inch Dick. He growled, stepping on the gas.

Richie had never showered so quick in his entire life. Nor had he dressed so hurriedly, or almost fallen down the stairs trying to put on his shoes. But there was a first time for everything and that time was now. There was no way he was leaving Eddie with that boyfriend stealer for a second longer, so he got back to the hospital in record time, practically sprinting like a lunatic down the hallways.

Oh, and low and behold, it just so happened that as Richie got to Eddie’s room, Calvin Klein’s top model was still there. And Richie almost had a heart attack as he went inside, his jaw just about dropping to the floor, because not only was Mr. Muscle Man still bugging his Eddie, he was giving him a fucking _massage_. 

“Richie?” Eddie looked over then, as Terrance pushed down on his shoulders. “That was quick.”

“Yeah, well,” Richie glowered at the man touching Eddie . “ I clean up fast.”

“Hmm,” Eddie hummed, as Terrance thumbed between his  shoulder blades , making Eddie relax a bit more. “At least you have a clean shirt on.”

“Mm.” Richie answered, by this point he was glaring daggers at Nurse  Pornstar , because, oh hell no, he did not just sit behind Eddie and whisper in his ear. 

Richie’s mouth dropped open, as Eddie giggled, fucking giggled, at something Fuckface had said. And he almost lost it when the next thing he knew, Eddie let out a quiet moan as that mother fucking whore put his hands on his boyfriend’s neck.

“Okay!” Richie pipped up, storming like a bratty child over to the bed. “I think Eddie’s had enough for today,  _Terrance_ _.”_

Eddie just glared at him, having enjoyed the massage. But front cover of Vogue smiled up at him all innocent and unknowing, like he hasn’t just had his hands all over someone else’s partner.

“Oh sure,” he just said, getting up off the bed, and making his way past Richie. “I’ll come check on him again later.”

“Like fuck you will,” Richie growled under his breath, relieved as Prince fucking Charming finally left. “I’m  gonna lock that fucktard out!”

“Richie!” Eddie shouted at him, as he turned to go lock the door. “Get the fuck over here, now!”

Richie, being the good boyfriend that he was, did as he was told, and sauntered back over to Eddie, plonking himself into his usual chair. “Yes, my fair Maiden?”

Eddie just looked at him like he was the stupidest ass he’d ever met. “You’ve got stop.”

“Stop what?” Richie said, voice way too high. He was a terrible actor sometimes. “Don’t know what you mean.”

“You know exactly What I mean, dipshit! Stop being  all jealous and a bitch to Terrance!”

“Oh, so you’re on first name basis now?” Richie said matter of  factly . “ _Great.”_

Eddie growled, throwing his hands in the air. He wasn’t going to get through to him, was he? 

Apparently not, because when the afternoon came around, and the two were munching on burgers and fries from the diner across the road, Terrance had decided to drop by again, much to Richie’s dismay. As soon as he’d walked through the door, Richie’s mood darkened once again, and his eyes never left the  fucknugget .

“All okay in here?” blonde bimbo asked, definitely faking looking through Eddie’s chart on the board, and by god, he was now tending to the monitor that he checked every single damn time he went into the room. “How are you, Eddie?”

“Great, thanks.” Eddie smiled, hearing Richie snort beside him. He looked over at his boyfriend and sent him a glare. 

“Good,”  Douchebag smiled all sparkly teeth and everything, putting his stupid hand on Eddie’s perfect shoulder again. “I see you’ve had some dinner from the new diner across the street.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty good.” Eddie shrugged, going along  with the conversation. Richie practically stuffing his fries into his mouth in frustration.

“They make great chicken wings,” he said, “Maybe we could go there sometime once you’re out?”

Eddie wasn’t expecting the invitation, and didn’t exactly know if he should accept or not, but of course Richie beat him to it. “Absolutely fucking not!”

Eddie and Terrance turned to him in surprise at his outburst, he’d almost fallen out of his chair and dropped his very expensive bacon and cheddar cheese burger. But that had done it, that was the final straw, there was no way in hell the guy from Magic Mike was taking Eddie anywhere near any chicken wings. 

“Richie!” Eddie warned. But Richie wasn’t listening, he was up and out  of his chair before Eddie could say another word.

“Were done here, Legally Blonde.” Richie said, shooing the nurse out. “Out, go,  andale .”

“Richie, for fuck sake!” Eddie huffed, covering his face in embarrassment. He couldn’t even look at Terrance at that moment.

“Is everything alright?” said man asked Richie as he slowly made his way around the bed. “Did I do something wrong?”

Richie laughed hysterically, ignoring Eddie’s groan beside him. “Yes, as a matter of fact you did, Thor. And I think you know what I mean, Mr. flirty pants. I’m sure some old lady somewhere needs her panties changed or some shit.”

“Oh God.” Eddie sighed, wishing the ground could swallow him whole.

Terrance just gazed at Richie wide eyed, looking from him to Eddie and said, “Um, okay, yeah. I'll uh, come back later.”

“ No, no !” Richie called out as Mr Greek God got to the door. “Eddie’s perfectly fine with me . If I even see you five feet away from this room, I know a clown that will happily eat you!” Richie left out the part about Pennywise being dead, of course. 

“Okay.. Um… I’m going to go now.” Terrance said, stuttering his last words. He looked petrified as he left the room, probably going to ask his boss who the fuck the crazy homeless guy was in room 501. 

Richie could finally relax, a big grin of triumph on his face. That was, until he spun around to find Eddie glaring a hole into his head for the umpteenth time that day. Oh boy, he didn’t look happy.

“What?” Richie asked, playing dumb.

“You know what!” Eddie almost screamed, making  Richie jump in surprise. “Richie, what the fuck was that?”

Richie shrugged, slowly approaching the ticking time bomb. “Just needed to put him in his place, you know?”

“In his place?” Eddie repeated, looking at  Richie like he’d grown two heads. “Richie, he was not trying to steal me from you as you put it the other day! Fuck sake, he’s just a good nurse!”

“Good nurse!” Richie practically screeched, laughing at the thought. “Nurses don’t  give massages like that Eddie! They don’t call patients cute, or constantly fluff their pillows!” Richie said, as he flung his arms in the air in frustration. “Nurses definitely don’t sit on their patient’s beds and tell them stories, or spend every fucking second in their room, and they most definitely don’t stroke their fucking arm as they pull out a needle! Don’t get me started on the time he tucked you into bed when I was still in the room!”

Richie exhaled finally, feeling hot and bothered, having not noticed that he’d been pacing the entire time he let all that out. God, blonde muscle men really wound him the hell up. 

“Richie,” Eddie called him, in a soft tone this time. Just by looking at his boyfriend he could see that this really was bugging him, and winding him  up, so he decided to use a different method rather than bicker with him. “Hey, come here.”

Richie came to a halt, looking over to see Eddie pat the bed beside him as he shifted over. Richie sighed heavily, letting his shoulders sag, as he made his way over . Taking off his shoes, Richie climbed into the bed with Eddie, putting his arm around the smaller man’s shoulder.

“Sorry.” Richie said, looking genuinely apologetic. “He pissed me off.”

Eddie couldn’t help but laugh at that statement. “No, really? Wouldn’t have guessed.”

“He really was flirting like fuck with you though, Eds. You can’t tell me you didn’t notice?” 

“Richie,” Eddie said again, shifting slightly to face him properly, taking his free hand in between his two. “I know, he was a bit over the top, extremely touchy feely and seemed to think with  his dick rather than his brain.”

“Exactly!” Richie scoffed.

“But Rich, he’s not the man I want. You are. ”

“You seemed to enjoy that massage quite a bit.” Richie mumbled.

Eddie rolled his eyes, not phased. “Dude, I was stabbed in the chest no long ago, my backs fucking killing me, I needed a damn massage. ”

Richie huffed. “Good point.  Still, it’s just hard, I don’t know, after being fucking in love with you all my life and finding  out you love me back after all this time I just, I just.. feel like you’re going to get snatched up by someone better, and it’s all going to be a dream or some shit.”

“ Don’t be an idiot!” Eddie told him straight. “I told you I love you because I meant it Rich, nobody’s ever going to be better than you! I’ll only ever want you and love _you_ , okay?”

“But,” Richie continued, “He’s hot, and well... I’m not.”

“ You kidding me?” Eddie almost laughed, brushing a strand of hair out of Richie’s face. “You’re handsome to me. Yeah, you don’t have rock hard muscles, a six pack or pearly white teeth, but that’s not my type. You’re my type. You’re perfect to me.

Richie felt a smile tug at his lips, and his heart literally freaking skip a beat. Damn, Eddie was good. “Even if I still wear ugly shirts? And I forget to brush my hair, and leave dirty socks on the floor, and snore really loud when I’m on my back and-,”

Eddie slapped a hand over his mouth, sighing. “Don’t make me regret my decision,  Trashmouth .”

Richie beamed, leaning down for a kiss. Eddie happily obliged, sighed  contently as Richie ran a hand through his hair, and slowly played with his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“You’re perfect to me too, you know.” Richie said in all seriousness as they pulled apart. “I always thought you were perfect, no matter what.” 

Eddie just smiled up at him, pecking him softly in the lips. 

Two weeks later, as Richie lead Eddie out the hospital hand in hand, they passed a familiar male Barbie, who was walking towards them. As soon as Terrance laid eyes on the couple, he practically dived like an Olympic athlete into the nearest room, a scream erupting from inside. Richie had laughed so hard all the way to the car his sides were in agony, and Eddie, well, he was never letting Richie  out of the house again. 


End file.
